penny's naked day off
by kristinalprime23
Summary: penny is a nudist but only at home but when she learns of a tradition that the town has had way before her time as a firefighter she didn't realize that the tradition is called women's nude month which is where all the women go thru there daily jobs naked but they have to be signed up for the event she does so but will her first women's nude month be her last? warning minor nudity.


_when he hears that fire alarm, Sam is always cool and calm, if your stuck give him a shout he'll be there to help you out, so move aside- make way, FIRE MAN SAM, who's going to save the day?- FIRE MAN SAM, he's brave to the core, sam is the hero next-door._ _when there's trouble he'll be there underground or in the air._ _fire man Sam and all the crew they'll be there to rescue you!_ _so move aside make way for fireman Sam, who's going to save the day? FIREMAN SAM because he's brave to the core, Sam is the hero next door._

penny Morris was what you know as a strong and very beautiful women who helps the pontypandy fire service in any way she can but she has a secret that only Penny's identical twin (her fellow firefighter) knows about.

they are both nudist's which means that they prefer there natural body over their clothes but go to work clothed and when the day is done they strip down to their natural bodies and walk about their home in the nude. But one morning on the first of June at 5 a.m. standard time they both got a call from the mayor of pontypandy to come down to the town hall.

they saw there fellow firewomen Percy and lots of other women there as well. the mayor of pontypandy then cleared his throat and announced that the start of the pontypandy's longest tradition the women's naked month was to start at 8:00 and the women where to sign up as participants for life every June.

Kiara was confused, she and her twin where residents of pontypandy true but they had never heard of women's naked month at all.

"women's naked month?" she asked.

dylis explained that it started when a women named ponty p pandy who was the towns founder in 1694 came to pontypandy in the year of our lord 1693, and a year later she founded pontypandy and became the towns first firewomen and the towns first mayor. she married only once in her life but her husband of forty two years died of lung cancer she was forced to reveal to the town her nude body but got the very opposite of what she was expecting, she was expecting the town to tar and feather her and ride her out of the town on a rail but they didn't instead she was very surprised that the towns people already knew about her nudism and the fact that she was never going to be run out by a wooden rail with tar and feathers.

"and so she began asking if they where alright with her being nude in public and they said that it was not only alright for her to be out in public naked but they would allow her to remain as their mayor if she came up with a tradition to be passed down from generation to generation." she finished.

penny gasped she never knew that pontypandy was founded by a person who was a nudist her self.

"well I never knew that dylis!" she stated.

"well now you know and not only that she had this children nudist month in the month of august but I will tell you more on that later okay?" dylis said.

"okay miss price!" said the twins.

then the mayor told them to head home then return to work naked.

later when the Morris sisters arrived at the station after signing up for the event they had blushes on there faces.

"ah penny and Kiara Morris? you two decided to participate in the towns longest and oldest tradition, eh?" asked chief fire officer Boyce.

"yes fire officer Boyce, we have sir." said penny.

just then sam arrived with crithington and station officer Steele.

"hello chief fire officer Boyce and hello- great fire's of London!" said sam.

"hello boy's" teased Kiara strutting about in a teasing way.

"(hissing with disgust and whispering at Kiara) Kiara please stop doing that your making a scene!" she said and she just went to her quarters to sleep.

"hmm what's the matter with penny?" asked Percy.

" I don't know miss Crothers, but I am going to get to the bottom of this." said **Ellie Phillips**. 

firefighter phillips went to the fire crew quarters to find penny in her quarters.


End file.
